


Correct

by Jessica682



Category: Bad Samaritan (2018), The Royal We - Heather Cocks & Jessica Morgan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: Kilgrave×Cale Erendreich这一对反社会组实在是太辣了！！我爱这两个变态，辣到不能呼吸！！当然是pwp才能表现出我的爱意！！！我这个飙车司机怎么能不搞他们两个呢！！





	Correct

**Author's Note:**

> Kilgrave×Cale Erendreich  
> 这一对反社会组实在是太辣了！！我爱这两个变态，辣到不能呼吸！！当然是pwp才能表现出我的爱意！！！我这个飙车司机怎么能不搞他们两个呢！！

Kilgrave正在一家高档餐厅内享用晚餐，身后一对聒噪的情侣实在很影响他的心情。刚要回头让这一对情侣把手中的叉子插到对方的喉咙里，他就被端着一瓶柏图斯红酒的侍者打断了。

“您点的红酒，Mr. Erendreich.”

Kilgrave皱着眉看着那瓶酒，这根本不是他的点单，他讨厌错误，更讨厌被人打断。不过那个无辜的侍者及时的发现了Kilgrave的不满，他低头检查着手中单据的桌号。

“实在抱歉打断您的用餐，我把您错当成Mr.Erendreich了。”说完他就马上在Kilgrave的怒视下溜走了。

‘错当成？’这引起了Kilgrave的兴趣，他顺着服务生走开的方向看去。

一个与自己年龄相仿的男人坐在靠前的桌位上，当他侧过头示意服务生不要打断他通话时，Kilgrave饶有兴趣的挑起了眉。

他真的和自己的长相十分的相似，额头前垂下的一缕碎发配上男人微皱的眉头，让他散发着阴郁的气质，但更加吸引Kilgrave的是他的眼睛，他能读出那双深邃眼中的狂妄与危险…这让他无意识的咽下了一口唾液。

Kilgrave如同发现宝藏般露出了笑容，他起身留下只吃了一半的晚餐假装无意的从还在打电话的男人身边走出餐厅。

“Don't make me correct you.”这是Kilgrave听到他说的其中一句话。这句带着浓浓控制欲意味的话语让Kilgrave有些兴奋咬了咬牙根。

他来到前台，命令负责接待的女人为自己调出了这个男人的全名以及联系方式。

“Cale Erendreich.”Kilgrave咀嚼这个男人的名字躺倒在酒店的大床上。他需要一些事先的调查才能确保这个男人值得自己去浪费时间。

不过，他并没有随便找了几个人去跟踪Cale，Kilgrave有一种预感，普通的方法是不能挖出这个男人全部实情的。

于是他找到了一名曾经被自己控制过的FBI探员，希望这个这个有着足够权限，经验以及有着丰富跟踪技巧的政府人员能够带来些意想不到的收获。

几个月后，当探员捂着被子弹打穿的左腿，一瘸一拐的把厚厚的一份资料交到Kilgrave面前时他兴奋的几乎发狂。

他颤抖的抚摸着那一张张照片，那些向他展示着Cale Erendreich是如何囚禁，折磨与杀害一个又一个女人的照片，他恰到好处的诱导他人意志的方式，几乎让Kilgrave发出了赞叹的声音。

“他是个疯子！”那个被打伤的探员痛苦的跪在地上嘶吼着。

“什么？”Kilgrave被恼人的声音拉回到了现实之中，他才想起来这里还有着其他人。

“疯子？不，他当然不是个疯子，是你不够理解他。”他用指尖挑起探员的下巴，温柔的指正着。

“他是个驯服者，他能够驯服人类，就像我一样。”他吻上了一张带有男人侧脸的照片。

“你做的很好，现在为我做最后一件事，在我离开五分钟后，用你的配枪把你的脑袋打穿。”Kilgrave抹去了探员脸上流下的泪水，转身离开了房间。

Kilgrave走出酒店伸手招了辆出租坐了进去，将那个写着小屋地址的纸条扔到了司机的面前。

“带我去这里，现在。”

城市刺眼的霓虹逐渐在车窗外消失，等到司机将车拐进小路时，周围唯一的光源只剩下了这辆车的前灯。

Kilgrave闭上眼睛在脑内回想着资料夹中的每一条信息。

他们太过于相似了，自大狂妄、不知同情、轻蔑没有价值的生命而且为了自己的目的不择手段…

他似乎就站在那个被绑在椅子上受尽折磨的女人的面前，带着恐惧的鼻息，挣扎的躯体，绝望的惨叫着顺从…Kilgrave不得不把指甲扣进手心中还阻止自己兴奋的发抖。

睁开眼，那间小木屋的灯光已经出现在了视线内，他整理着衣襟，这将会是一场独一无二的好戏，他要为自己的登场做好准备。

车停下后，Kilgrave拍了拍司机的肩膀。

“把车开回去后忘记这一切，你从没有来过这里，也没有见过我。”满意的看着司机的眼神变得茫然并顺从的对他点了点头，他开门下了车。

另一面，Cale Erendreich坐在正对着门口的椅子上手中握着枪，他身边的女人刚刚结束了进食等着他的下一步指示。

他当然察觉到了门外不请自来的“客人”，这绝对和今天白天时被自己开枪打伤的人有着联系，那人身上带着的偷拍设备和仓惶逃走的反应，让他确信这和警察或是FBI没有关系。

Cale现在还有些期待见到这个调查自己的人，显然他对营救自己身边的女人没有一丝兴趣。他无法忍受这种不知情的感觉，有必要的话，他会把这个擅自闯入这里的人绑在那张定制的椅子上，一点一点折磨他说出所有的真相…

“Hi，Darling.”Kilgrave没有一丝畏惧的把门打开，如同和熟悉的情人一般打着招呼，将自己完全暴露在Cale举起的枪管下。

Kilgrave当然预料到了Cale会这么做，他甚至知道他下一句话会说什么，于是他迎上了男人的枪支。

“我是为你而来，Cale，你不需要把我绑在椅子上来逼问，我会告诉你任何事情…”他轻微的停顿一下，眼睛快速扫过了那个惊恐的想要逃走的女人。

“事实上，我是来给你展示一些东西的。”他对着Cale兴奋的眨了眨眼。

Cale确实被这个长相与自己相似的男人的危险的眼神与话语迷住了，不过他的枪支依旧死死的抵在男人的胸膛上。

“哦！看看这些工具！”Kilgrave侧身从旁边桌子上拿起了女人之前摘下的电击项圈饶有兴趣的把玩着。

“低效但充满艺术性与美感的驯服工具。”

‘低效’这个词语很明显的刺激到了Cale，他将手枪指到了Kilgrave的额头上。

“你是谁？”Cale手指在扳机上微微用力。

“I'm Kilgrave，看清楚接下来会发生什么，darling.”他握住了Cale举枪的那只手，缓慢的将它从自己的额头上移了下来。

Kilgrave将项圈扔到了一直坐在那里不敢发声的女人手中。

“带上它。”他命令着。

女人乖巧的将项圈带回了脖子上，Kilgrave转身来到了Cale的身后，一只手搭上了他的肩膀，拇指暧昧的抚摸着他的脖颈。

“你现在很开心，Smile.”Kilgrave继续对女人命令着。

坐在桌前的女人马上对着他们两个露出了笑容，喉咙里还发出了咯咯的笑声，这让Cale有些疑惑挑起了眉。

“我倒数三下后，你需要发出足够大的声音来激活项圈直到你死，否则不能停下。”

“3，2，1.”话音刚落，小屋内就被女人刺耳的喊叫声填满了。

电击项圈在她的颈间发出噼噼啪啪的电流声，女人痛苦的跌坐到地上，她的手紧抓着项圈的边缘，下半身不停的抽搐着，但她并没有停下，电击还在继续…

最后，直到女人像只脱水的鱼一样翻着白眼咽下了最后一口气，那掺杂着痛苦与绝望的喊叫声才停了下来，空气中弥漫着作呕的焦糊味。

他歪头看向了Cale，Kilgrave像个得到了新玩具向同伴们炫耀的孩子一样，呈献着他令人发指的恶行。

正如他所想看到的那样，与他人不同，Cale的眼中没有一丝恐惧，只有不甘、嫉妒、着迷几种神情复杂的交织在一起。

“How…”Kilgrave将Cale后半句的疑问打消在一个饥渴的吻中。他吸吮着Cale有些抗拒的嘴唇，用舌头灵巧的撬开了对方的牙关，舔舐着他所能触及的每一处温热湿软的口腔，几乎是逼着Cale发出了细小的呻吟。

“跪下，darling。”几乎是在亲吻结束的同时，Kilgrave下达了他的命令。

即使Cale顺从的跪了下来，Kilgrave还是能察觉出他的反抗。正如他所想，这个男人是个驯服者，他怎么能甘愿跪在另一个人面前。

不过，Kilgrave有足够的信心让这匹性感的‘野马’臣服在自己的脚下。

“放松…张开嘴。”比起命令这更像是安抚，Kilgrave的阴茎因为Cale刚刚被吻得红肿的嘴唇而硬的发疼。

“你不被允许伤害我。”留下最后的保险，Kilgrave拉开了裤链，将阴茎送进了Cale张开的嘴唇里。

开始的几下顶入并不是很完美，Cale只是努力的不让牙齿刮蹭到男人的柱身而已，他完全不会用自己的舌头多带给Kilgrave一点刺激。

“用舌头轻轻的舔弄它。”Kilgrave轻声的教导着他。

不仅仅是像猫咪一样的舔弄，他还试探的用舌尖顶进男人马眼处细小的缝隙内，这引得Kilgrave猛吸了口气。

“做的很好，Cale.”Kilgrave能感觉到他的反抗在渐渐地减弱，他抚上Cale的脸，指甲描绘着自己阴茎在他脸颊上顶出的凸起，接着他加快了抽插的速度，每一次都狠狠地操进了男人喉咙深处。

Cale不得不主动握住他阴茎的根部来防止他操得太深，那熟练运用刑具的双手上的薄茧随着他的频率撸动着。他的眼睛中难得带上了祈求，但这被Kilgrave马上就看穿了。

“别假装可怜，我们从不会渴求怜悯。”

‘我们’这个用词让Cale的眼神变得迷离起来，直到最后Kilgrave将浓稠的精液射进他的嘴中的时候，他甚至没有反抗就咽了下去。

Cale抬起头像是在寻求答案一样盯着Kilgrave的眼睛。

“我们？”他站了起来，将Kilgrave推倒在他身后的椅子上。

“是的，我们。”Kilgrave笑看着Cale跨坐上自己的大腿，将双手放在自己脆弱的脖颈上，任由他收紧手上的力道。

窒息感越来越强烈，但Kilgrave没有丝毫的畏惧，他的手轻轻的在Cale的背部安抚着。

Cale最终还是松开了手，这次他没有一丝犹豫的狠狠地吻上了因为缺氧已经有些发白的嘴唇，他们饥渴的撕扯着对方的衣物。

Cale甚至没有好好的扩张自己就在Kilgrave已经重新硬挺起来的阴茎上坐了下去。两人几乎是同时发出了疼痛的哼响，但这并没有影响他们的性致。

“操…操我。”Cale被后穴中炙热的阴茎刺激的说不完整一句话。

撕裂的处流下的血液是最好的润滑，Kilgrave一次又一次的顶入到Cale身体的最深处，而对方则不甘示弱的咬上了他的肩膀。

疼痛和快感的配合恰到好处。

“我们将共同创造秩序与混乱。”他在高潮的边缘一边说着一边握住了Cale已经被渗出前液打湿的阴茎狠狠的撸动了几下。

“Yessssssss.”Cale向后弓起了身子射了出来，他的赞同伴随着呻吟尖锐的在小屋内回荡着，紧致的收缩穴肉榨干了身下人每一滴精液。

在远离城市的寂静林中小屋内，两个‘恶魔’的交媾还并没有结束。

End


End file.
